


Like Watered Silk

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold! He couldn't help laughing at the tickle of chilled water that sloped over his skin, either. The speculative look in Treize's eyes registered in a flash and then moved on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Watered Silk

He'd come home from his biochem class of the semester to find Treize lying on the middle of the living room floor drinking coffee out of small cups, surrounded by books and pillows.

Most days, Wufei was sure he'd been purchased by a very crazy, very nice man. There were much worse things that could have happened to him, and so he dropped his rucksack by the door and walked inside, mouth curling up at the edges. "You look as though your day was quite nice."

"I've concocted the perfect espresso while writing copy for my uncle's senate campaign." The uncle that Treize had mentioned repeatedly he wouldn't vote for if he was hanging upside down by his toenails. "I'm pretending I'm a cog in a wheel in the sort of dystopian hell where his policies might be best applied." He lifted his head from a pillow, and waved vaguely at a netbook. "Also, there's lasagna warming in the oven."

It wasn't at all what Wufei had feared when he'd been on the boat. A day of cooking and cleaning and slaving over an oven, nights of unspeakable sex acts. Not the schooling he wanted to do anyway, and a master who spent his days at home goofing off as his job.

There was no helping the lift of one dark brow. Well. At least he didn't have any early classes tomorrow, or anything important to pass, in any case. There was something delicious about Treize high on caffeine and politics that made him feel warm in the pit of his belly. Once he'd been properly introduced to sex, he'd become something of a slut about it. Perhaps that was the wrong word, but he liked it a lot and wanted it often, and that made both of them happy. "Oh, good. How many cups have you had, exactly?"

"Nine." He held one cup up, looking particularly pleased with himself. "Drink this, it's fresh."

Nine? Nine seemed like quite a lot, but Wufei moved to kneel on the pillow closest to Treize and took the cup, sipping from it. It was strong, yes, but the flavor underneath it was mild enough, balanced with just enough cream to tame and smooth it. "Ohhh. That is perfect."

"At last. So! How was your day?" He sat up, finally, smiling at Wufei. "Decent?"

He nodded, a lock of hair slipping out of the band at the nape of his neck and falling over his left eye. "Passed the biochem exam, and also the art history. Thank you for helping me."

"My pleasure." He'd been less useful for the biochem exam, but willing to play back and forth and question him until Wufei felt confident.

It might be terribly forward, but it seemed to him that they deserved some sort of reward. He had passed his exams, and Treize had worked and made the perfect espresso. Clearly some sort of celebration was needed, so he leaned forward and pressed his mouth sweetly against his master's, soft and just a little open, inviting, before pulling back. "Wonderful."

Not too forward, from the way Treize slid an arm around his back, exhaling. "Mmm, or we could skip dinner and head straight to dessert."

That seemed acceptable. More than adequate, in fact, and Wufei leaned in again and kissed Treize one more time, all soft lips and shy slip of tongue. He'd figured out early on what excited him, and when he reached up to rest his fingertips on Treize's cheek, he could feel him trembling. "I would like that."

Whatever Treize did to him would very likely be equally exciting. "Then why don't you head upstairs and I'll bring something up."

Oh. Exciting and interesting, so he brushed fingers across Treize's shoulder as he rose. "Would you like me n-naked?" His tongue tripped on it but it was a very nice thought.

"Please, yes." He was grinning as he levered himself off of the floor.

Magnificent. It was the best word for him like this, and so Wufei turned away, glancing back over his shoulder with a smile. "See you upstairs," he said, and then slipped out of the room and headed up to the master bedroom.

He caught Treize's voice when he was halfway to the second floor. "Please. I think you'll like the surprise." Treize came up with things that made Wufei wonder if he'd been at it all day except he hadn't, and that was also a special sort of bliss.

Five years of this... it might not be enough, but there was plenty of time between now and then to think of what would happen later. For now, he stripped off his shirt and left it at the top of the stairs, his socks somewhere between there and the door, and he shimmied off his pants between the door and the bed before tugging down the covers and crawling into the middle of it.

He loved Treize's taste in beds and bathrooms. He liked the luxurious things, he liked the huge bathroom that was big enough for two people, maybe even three or four. That was a particularly naughty thought, and he reached down to tentatively stroke his cock when he had it, sighing and sprawling out in the hopes that he'd be caught at it and it might inspire Treize to greater heights of creativity.

Of course, if he got much more creative, it might kill him from the pleasure, but what a way to go.

What a wonderful way to go.

He didn't have to wait very long. It wasn't that Treize had a playroom, but he did have his sex toys organized in a closet the way some people would organize shoes, for quick grabs. He wasn't surprised when he looked over and saw Treize in the doorway. He was, however, a bit startled to see quite so much navy blue silk or satin of some sort, and a box atop it. That meant he had some sort of intention and Wufei was coming to enjoy the idea of Treize having a _plan_. It was very exciting.

"Do I need to move?" he asked, letting go of his prick. It listed heavily to the side, brushing against his thigh.

Treize's eyes followed the heavy weight of his dick, and exhaled. "No, I think this should be an exercise in you not moving."

Oh. That sounded very interesting. "Move me as you would like me." The invitation was hopefully part of the play; if not, he could always struggle... just a little.

"I'd like you just like this." Treize stood at Wufei's right side, and started to wrap the silk around his wrist. He laid there and watched as Treize wound it around his arm, up his bicep and over his shoulder, then twisted it through the headboard and brought it back down to his other arm. Very interesting, and it felt so nice, soft and slithery against his skin. Slithery, but it kept his arms up over his head, and left Treize grinning a little. "How does that feel?"

"Perfect." It left him room to move his arms, only the range of motion was a little limited because of the way Treize had him wrapped. It was very lovely, and just a bit kinky.

When Treize pulled out a handful of tiny plastic clothespins, he had a better idea of where Treize was going with it. "I'm glad you think so."

Everything grew more and more fascinating with Treize. Wufei eyed those and licked his lips before letting out a steady sigh. "Mmmm, yes. I think so." He was curious as to what came next in so many ways, though, and it made him squirm.

He leaned in, kissed Wufei again. The kisses were always so good, so tender, that it surprised him when he felt a pinching pressure against his left nipple. It turned quickly to a nasty bite that made him squeak aloud, and try to reach up with his left arm. The silk had caught him, though, and he looked up at Treize when he drew away from him. He felt flustered and uncertain, and was surely wide-eyed with surprise. "Oh!"

Treize gave a quiet chuckle. "Nice?"

His lips trembled when he finally answered. "I... I don't... maybe?" Maybe, and it felt so... he wasn't sure exactly how it felt, whether it was good or bad or just very intense.

A second one was applied with just as much care, not too hard, not too soft, but pinching pressure that made him squirm and inhale a little sharply. "Does it feel very much?"

"Yes." Yes, and he tugged at his arms just a bit, mostly out of a sense of playfulness. It pinched at his nipples, stung just a bit, and oh. It was deeply interesting. He liked the reaching stretching feeling it left him with, and the touch of Treize smoothing hands along his side while he knelt over Wufei's thighs was nice, as well. The contrast was exquisite, and it made him want to buck up, so he allowed himself to do it, feeling Treize ride with the motion. Even better, he was smiling down at him, and Wufei drew in a deep, shuddering sigh.

This was perfect.

"I think I might keep you tied up like this afterwards and feed you lasagna." Treize felt along his ribs, and then lower, shifting back just a little before he wielded another tiny clothes pin towards the inside of Wufei's thigh. The pinch of it made his breath hitch, made him writhe again, because oh.

Ohhh, that was so...

Treize carefully placed another, and then another. They pinched and ached and made him want to whimper, so he didn't try to stop it. He'd learned quite early on that Treize took sounds as encouragement, and he didn't mind giving him that. It went right to his balls, and for his whimper, he got another clothespin planted just so on the opposite side, a sharp sensation that made his dick throb. He was worried that he might get clothespinned there, as well, but Treize just stroked a hand up along the underside of his cock soothingly, making him want to melt into the touch instead.

"Please." His voice was husky and thick, not at all like himself. It sounded so wanton and needy, and it surprised him a little, made him blink up at Treize, mouth open and panting.

"Please?" He reached for another toy, and there were at least a few more clothespins abandoned on the bed in favor of a pink thing. Wufei wasn't sure he wanted to know what the pink thing was, yet. It looked nubbly and... well, he wasn't sure at all, but when Treize carefully pulled part of it back to reveal a tube of ice, Wufei felt his face go faintly slack with shock.

Oh.

Dear.

"Are you afraid of a little cold?" He smirked at Wufei, waving the nubbly thing before firmly pressing it against Wufei's belly button.

Cold! He couldn't help laughing at the tickle of chilled water that sloped over his skin, either. The speculative look in Treize's eyes registered in a flash and then moved on. "No," Wufei denied, but he supposed he might be. It all depended on the use Treize planned for that strange thing, and the degree of implementation.

Another slight squeeze and he was leaning in to circle it around one clothespinned nipple, enough sensation to make Wufei squirm, and it pushed at the clothespin. That created a pinching nip, making him hiss at the feel of it, unable to keep himself from squirming. It was good and a little bad, and his body clearly liked that combination.

He pulled at the silk, and was glad that at least his toes could get a good grip in the mattress while Treize smirked and wrote something on his stomach with the ice, leaving a cold trail that Wufei couldn't read. It made him curious, and then it made him gasp because it slid down, teasing over the edge of a hip and down his thigh, just skirting the interesting parts. He cursed, and that earned him a knowing glance followed promptly by a wash of warm breath that made him do it again.

"Good?" Good, yes, and he wasn't going to start begging. Yet. The clothespins at his thighs ached when Treize ran ice near them, smirking as he circled each pin slow enough for Wufei to want to twitch a leg like a dog. Teasing him was one of Treize's favorite games, and Wufei loved every moment of it. He was a combination of pleasures that Wufei had never considered having, and now that he did, he wasn't sure how he had ever done without him.

Without them. Them, he meant, not him but the pleasures, yes. He shivered when Treize followed cold with pain with _hot_ , his mouth kissing at the cold spot on Wufei's thigh. His hips arched upwards, arms tugging at the silk, and oh. Oh, that was very nice, made him moan and beg just a little, although sometimes the words didn't come out quite right. Half in Chinese, half in English, but Treize knew.

Treize could follow the sounds and Wufei didn't think he needed words involved at all from the way Treize lingered, licking a wet hot stripe up the underside of his cock before following it with a swipe of the ice. He sobbed helplessly and then cursed, a sound that was lurid and soft, slurring off of his tongue in an invitation. "Please!" Please, please, he wanted. He wanted so much, and Treize always, always gave it to him.... only it was in his own time.

"Please what?" Treize leaned up, kissing at his hip and ignoring his erection for a moment. A long moment, dragging out, until Wufei wanted to lift his hips and hump Treize's chest.

"Please, please...." Please anything. The weird numb ache of steady pressure on the clips made him shiver, and he was just being a wicked tease with the ice. "Please, Treize, I want...." So much. Touching, licking, _thrusting_ , if he'd just do something!

"Tell me what you want," Treize murmured, pressing a kiss in the center of Wufei's chest. It was yet more teasing and it was going to drive him crazy. Treize knew what he wanted and he was stalling. He wanted to hear it, wanted it to roll off of Wufei's tongue, an admission.

A plea.

Giving it up to him was part of the game, the pleasurable emotional roller coaster ride of sex. "Please, I want... need... you to fuck me." He asked, and he would receive, without qualm, because it wasn't any kind of hardship for Treize to fuck him, not in the least. It was more of a hardship for Wufei because it still felt tight, hot, aching, but that was just another sensation to ride through.

Wufei didn't expect for him to pull the clothespins off the insides of his thighs first.

The sound he made could likely have been called a yowl. The sensation was sharp, and the rush of feeling that came back into the first pins to come off left him wild-eyed and shaking, dreading Treize's fingers coming up to find his nipple. He cursed again after that, filthily in both languages, and tugged hard at his arms in the silk-wrappings. "Bastard!"

Treize was grinning as he reached for the lubricant instead. "Mmmm, I need to inspire you to cursing in the bedroom more often. It's a flattering look on you."

The words were enough to settle him down a little, leaving him flustered and bringing a heat to his face that he would likely never learn to live down. "That hurt!" It still did in a stinging sort of way, but he finished off by pouting instead of being angry.

"Mmmhmmm, but your dick is still hard." Treize slid warm fingers along one side, slightly slicked. It made Wufei bite his lip a little, looking at him hopefully as those fingers trailed over his hip.

"Tease," he accused, shifting so as to invite a kiss... hopefully. Treize's kisses were something else, better even than Mu Tsu's, and he could never seem to get enough of them.

"Yes. I think I'm rather fond of making things linger." He leaned in, and gave Wufei those kisses, a smooth distraction to the intrusion of a finger that made him squirm and squirm hard.

Ohhh. Oh, yes, that. He'd come to love that, and when Treize crooked his finger, Wufei couldn't keep from whining under that touch, pushing his hips up for more. He wanted more, wanted Treize's fingers, wanted his body to slip between his thighs, wanted him to push inside, and he was looking at him, murmuring all of those things and begging for more.

"I love that sound." He exhaled and squirmed between Wufei's thighs, skin nudging sore spots, making him ache a little even though he was pulling his fingers out. Finally.

"Please." Please because Treize liked to hear it, and Wufei liked to say it. He pulled up his knees, using his feet to urge Treize closer, pulling him in. "Please, Treize, I want...."

"Me? More? Harder?" He laughed a little, and Wufei felt it when he started to push in.

"Yes!" Yes because that was just it, yes because he wanted him, yes because.. just yes. It stretched and burned and he bit his lip and squirmed, closing his eyes. It was so much, too much, and he let out a low, thready moan, still urging Treize closer.

Treize moved slowly, not wanting to give him any more pain it seemed, or perhaps instead to tease Wufei and make it last longer. "God. God, I could stay in you forever." Forever, and he felt so opened, as if Treize was imprinted on him, in him. As if he'd be that way until he died, and Wufei gasped, wanting to reach up for him, to cling to him. The silk could be unwrapped, but it would require too much effort, so instead he arched his back, trying to get himself closer. He savored the strain, that it was different without trying too hard, that the whole experience was different with just a little change. The silk felt nice around his arms, over his hands, something to hold on to while Treize finally started to fuck him in earnest.

Thank God.

Thank God, because he wasn't sure how long he could hold out. He _wanted_ so much, and Treize was shifting him, moving his entire body so that he nudged perfectly on each in-stroke, dragged exquisitely on the withdrawal. The pinched spots on his thighs ached just enough to remind him, and his nipples were beginning to sing to him -- pressure and discomfort and a low steady burn that made him moan.

He liked the low steady burn best of all, wanted never to lose that feeling. It was nicer than the sharp, matched the low steady burn of Treize's thick dick pulling and pushing and making his dick throb. "Please!" Imploring, because begging made Treize hot, made him lose control sometimes if he did it just right. "Please, master...." That word was often they key. Their relationship... it was so interesting, so strange sometimes, but what got them off in bed was just that easy. The begging didn't make Wufei any less excited, either.

That seemed to do it, seemed to be enough because Treize started to thrust that extra bit harder, grinding into him and reaching up. He pulled the clothespins off almost as an afterthought, both at the same time.

Wufei shrieked at the sensation, the removal, the blood flow screaming back into his nipples. In combination with Treize's next pounding drive into him, it was too much. Too much sensation, an overload of sex, and he came so hard that the world went away in a wash of silver-sparked black for long seconds.

Treize was still halfway thrusting, grinning at him, eyes too bright to be real. "Lasagna first, or a bath?"

Licking his lips, he looked up, and hoped that this would never end. "Perhaps a kiss?"

"Oh, that was a given." And maybe it really was.


End file.
